Zelda Spellman
Zelda Fiona Blackwood (Spellman) '— czarownica zamieszkująca Greendale, współwłaścicielka Domu Pogrzebowego Spellmanów, siostra Edwarda i Hildy oraz małżonka Faustusa Blackwooda. Obecna Arcykapłanka. W jej rolę wciela się australijska aktorka Miranda Otto. Wczesne lata życia ''"Byłaś bezlitosna" ''━ Hilda Spellman'' Mając 16 lat, Zelda wpisała swoje imię do Księgi Bestii, przysięgając tym samym wierność Księciu Ciemności. Następstwem owego czynu było rozpoczęcie przez nią edukacji w Akademii Sztuk Niewidzialnych. Zelda wspomina chwile spędzone w akademii jako najlepsze lata jej życia. Gdy jej młodsza siostra, Hilda, również znalazła się w Akademii, Zelda dokonywała na niej wielokrotnie strasznych rytuałów Dręczenia (ang. Harrowing), szydząc z niej przy każdej możliwej okazji. Owe wydarzenie odcisnęło spore piętno na psychice młodszej z sióstr, czyniąc jej pobyt w Akademii piekłem na ziemi. Podczas jej edukacji w Akademii, Zelda przeżyła wiele romansów, a jednym z nich był Faustus Blackwood, mentor jej brata. Mężczyzna wspomina czasy, gdy brali udział w Luperkaliach jako para, spędzając upojne chwile w lesie. Faustus chciał oświadczyć się Zeldzie i pojąć ją za żonę. Z uwagi na szacunek jakim darzył Edwarda, postanowił najpierw z nim podzielić się planami względem jego siostry. Arcykapłan upomniał go jednak, tym samym nie godząc się na oddanie ręki Zeldy swojemu mentorowi. Rozmowa ta pozostała pomiędzy dwójką czarnoksiężników, a kobieta dowiedziała się o niej dopiero po szesnastu latach od śmierci brata. Gdy Edward oświadczył swoim siostrom, że zamierza pojąć śmiertelniczkę za żonę, Zelda nie była zachwycona. Ostatecznie wraz z Hildą zostały położnymi Diany, pomagając przyjść na świat swojej bratanicy, Sabrinie. Trzy dni po narodzinach dziewczynki, w tajemnicy przed bratową i młodszą siostrą, Zelda w roli świadka udała się wraz z Edwardem do lasu, aby wpisać imię Sabriny do Księgi Bestii i obiecać, że będzie służyć Księciu Ciemności. Po katastrofie lotniczej, w której zginęli Edward i Diana opiekę nad małą Sabriną przejęła Zelda wraz z Hildą. Chilling Adventures of Sabrina '''Sezon 1 "Edward i Diana byliby dumni widząc jak stajesz się młodą '''czarownicą'." — Zelda Spellman. mały|210x210px|Zelda i Hilda mówią Sabrinie, że rodzice byliby z niej dumni We wtorkowy poranek, 28 października, Zelda siedzi przy kuchennym stole wraz z Ambrosem i krzątającą się nieopodal Hildą, gdy do pomieszczenia wchodzi Sabrina, niosąc w rękach pudełko z martwym nietoperzem. Hilda pyta bratanicę jak spała, na co Zelda momentalnie odpowiada "burzliwie". Sabrina przyznaje, że jest wycieńczona w związku z nadchodzącym Mrocznym Chrztem. Młodsza z ciotek wręcza jej króliczą łapę, która ma pomóc jej spokojnie zasnąć. Sabrina mówi ciotkom o nietoperzu, którego zabiła poprzedniej nocy. Hilda informuje ją, że może pochować go na cmentarzu dla zwierząt obok zegara słonecznego, w ogródku. Daje jej również miksturę, która ma oczyścić jej organizm z toksyn przed Mrocznym Chrztem. Zelda informuje bratanicę o konieczności wybrania chowańca przed uroczystością, prezentując jej przysłany przez Radę Czarownic rejestr. Sabrina twierdzi, że jest to nieludzkie i decyduje się na przywołanie chowańca za pomocą zaklęcia znalezionego w Demonomiconie. Zelda pyta bratanicę o imię, które wybrała na swój chrzest. Sabrina decyduje się na imię "Edwina Diana" — na cześć zmarłych rodziców. Hilda jest wyraźnie wzruszona i mówi dziewczynie, że gdyby jej rodzice żyli to byliby dumni widząc, jak staje się młodą kobietą. Zelda natomiast stwierdza, że byliby dumni z czarownicy, którą wkrótce się stanie. "''Chwała Szatanowi" — Zelda Spellman. mały|220x220px|Zelda dowiaduje się o nowych klientach Wkrótce do domu Spellmanów dzwoni telefon. Hilda informuje siedzącą na ganku Zeldę, że młody chłopak został dźgnięty nożem i jego rodzice niebawem przyjadą celem zaaranżowania pogrzebu. Zelda na tą wieść uśmiecha się i kwituje to krótkim: "Chwała Szatanowi", aby następnie zapytać o preferencje rodziny chłopaka względem otwartej lub zamkniętej trumny. Wykazuje subtelne niezadowolenie z uwagi na niemożliwość spożytkowania jego mięsa, natomiast cieszy ją fakt możliwości uzyskania z niego krwi na chrzest Sabriny twierdząc, że ludzka jest najbardziej preferowana. Ku przerażeniu empatycznej Hildy dodaje, że wszystko idealnie zbiegło się w czasie. Siostry spotykają się z rodziną Kemperów aby ustalić szczegóły pogrzebu. Okazuje się, że małżeństwo nie mogło mieć dzieci, więc adoptowali Connora. Pani Kemper wręcza Hildzie zdjęcie chłopaka prosząc, aby w dniu pogrzebu wyglądał tak samo. "Jesteś córką Arcykapłana. A kim są one? Nikim." — Zelda Spellman do Sabriny. Sabrina dzieli się z ciotkami niechęcią wobec uczniów Akademii Sztuk Niewidzialnych, a w szczególności Dziwnych Sióstr, które rzuciły na nią klątwę i choć dziewczyna twierdzi, że ją zmyła, Hilda nie jest o tym przekonana. Zelda wyjaśnia bratanicy, że nękające ją czarownice są zazdrosne o to, że jest córką Arcykapłana podczas, gdy one są nikim. Informuje ją także, że owe ataki są szczególnym powodem, aby Sabrina jak najszybciej wybrała chowańca. Po sprawdzeniu przez Hildę czy klątwa rzucona przez Dziwne Siostry nadal ciąży na młodej pół-wiedźmie oraz zaleceniu działań, mających na celu jej usunięcie, Sabrina pyta ciotki o katastrofę lotniczą, w której zginęli jej rodzice. Mówi, że Dziwne Siostry powiedziały, że w rzeczywistości nie był to wypadek. Hilda i Zelda wyjaśniają dziewczynie, że był to nieszczęśliwy wypadek: Edward i Diana lecieli do Włoch, gdzie mężczyzna miał wygłosić swoje nowe dogmaty, gdy samolot się rozbił na skutek awarii silnika. "Chyba cię nie zbezcześcił?" — ''Zelda Spellman do Sabriny. mały|220x220px|Środowe śniadanie u Spellmanów W środowy poranek, 29 października, Zelda pyta Sabriny dlaczego woli dzikiego chowańca od takiego, który został wyszkolony w celu służenia czarownicy. Sabrina wyjaśnia, że Salem nie jest jej sługą, a ich relacja opiera się na partnerstwie i obydwoje siebie chronią. Hilda z kolei jest szczęśliwa, że jej bratanica posiada chowańca i oczyszcza się przed swoim chrztem. Sabrina informuje swoje ciocie o klubie dla dziewczyn, który wraz z przyjaciółkami aby wzajemnie się chronić i wyraża nadzieję, że jej chrzest można przesunąć w terminie, jednak Zelda nie chce o tym słyszeć. Dziewczyna pyta również ze względu na Harveya twierdząc, że ich związek wszedł na nowy poziom. Obydwie ciotki zamierają, a Zelda z przerażeniem pyta czy para rozpoczęła współżycie, czym wywołuje zawstydzenie swojej bratanicy, która mówi, że to nie jest niczyja sprawa. Jej ciotka twierdzi inaczej mówiąc, że przystępując do chrztu musi być dziewicą. Sabrina jest sceptycznie nastawiona co do wszelkich wyrzeczeń dla Mrocznego Pana. Zelda wyjaśnia, że Szatan może decydować o jej ciele, bo tak stanowi prawo czarownic. Sabrina jest jednak nieugięta i próbuje dociec dlaczego tak jest. Ponieważ Zelda nie jest w stanie udzielić jej odpowiedzi, dziewczyna prosi o rozmowę z kimś kto rozwieje wszelkie wątpliwości i pomoże jej dokonać świadomego wyboru. mały|220x220px|Zelda informuje Sabrinę o bezwzględnej konieczności dołączenia do Kościoła Nocy Zelda jest nieugięta i mówi Sabrinie, że decyzja zapadła: to ich święte prawo i obowiązek, służyć Mrocznemu Panu. Kobieta jest wściekła, że bratanica w ogóle bierze pod uwagę odrzucenie Szatana podczas, gdy cała rodzina z dumą wpisywała swoje imiona do Księgi Bestii. Niesubordynację Sabriny tłumaczy wpływem jej matki, śmiertelniczki. Hilda pyta Sabrinę o to czy dziewczyna naprawdę nie chce stać się pełnoprawną członkinią Kościoła Nocy. Sabrina twierdzi, że chce jednak nie rozumie dlaczego ma porzucić swoje dotychczasowe życie. Zelda odpowiada krótko, że tak stanowi prawo czarownic. Ścieżka mroku lub ścieżka światła. Nigdy obie. Sabrina jednak twierdzi, że jest to możliwe, ponieważ jej ojciec, czarnoksiężnik, poślubił jej śmiertelną matkę, na co Zelda w złości mówi, że prawie go przez to ekskomunikowano. Przypomina swojej bratanicy, że jej przystąpienie do Mrocznego Chrztu było wolą jej rodziców. Hilda ją popiera. mały|220x220px|Ambrose dzieli się odkryciem z ciotkami Ambrose dokonuje autopsji na zmarłym Connorze, gdy odkrywa na jego prawym ramieniu magiczne znamię. Bez chwili zastanowienia informuje o tym swoje ciotki. Gdy Ambrose nakłuwa znamię, nie leci z niego krew lecz Zelda jest nastawiona sceptycznie do odkrycia swojego bratanka. Rodzina jednak jednogłośnie stwierdza, że jeśli jest to sprawka łowców czarownic, to muszą zwrócić na to uwagę Rady. Kolejny powód, dla którego Sabrina powinna wkroczyć na ścieżkę mroku: czarownice nieprzynależące do sabatów są najłatwiejszym celem. Korzystając z poruszonego tematu, Hilda stwierdza, że Sabrina rzeczywiście powinna porozmawiać z kimś, kto jest tak blisko z Mrocznym Panem jak tylko to możliwe. Zelda nie odpowiada, jedynie karząc Ambrose'owi dokończyć autopsję, aby mogli pobrać niezbędną do chrztu Sabriny krew. mały|220x220px|Zelda, Hilda i Ambrose czekają na Sabrinę w towarzystwie Arcykapłana Zelda, Hilda i Ambrose czekają na powrót Sabriny w towarzystwie Ojca Blackwooda - Arcykapłana Kościoła Nocy, reprezentanta Szatana na ziemi. Informuje on młodocianą o tym, że jest wyjątkowa i została wybrana. Wyjaśnia powód swojej wizyty, którym jest wahanie pół-wiedźmy odnośnie przyjęcia Mrocznego Chrztu. Przekonuje ją, że podążenie ścieżką mroku nie oznacza bycia złym, a dodatkowo zyskuje na tym w postaci otrzymania pełni mocy oraz wolności, której odmawia Fałszywy Bóg. budowie '''Sezon 2' budowie Wygląd fizyczny Zelda jest kobietą w średnim wieku. Ma smukłą twarz i szczupłą sylwetkę, jej włosy są koloru rudego, a oczy zielonego. Zelda ubiera się bardzo elegancko, niektóre z jej strojów przypominają te z filmów noir. Częstymi elementami jej stroju są naszyjniki, futro lub okulary słoneczne. Jej makijaż w głównej mierze opiera się na czarnym tuszu do rzęs i pomalowanych ustach w kolorze czerwieni. Charakter Zelda jest zdystansowaną, dumną i czasami wyniosłą czarownicą, w pełni oddaną Kościołowi Nocy. Przestrzega jego zasad, ale jest też skłonna łamać je dla dobra swojej rodziny; posiada własne stanowisko moralne w niektórych kwestiach. Jest bardzo temperamentna, łatwo wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Zelda zawsze chce postępować słusznie czego przykładem może być jej pomoc - pomimo awersji do śmiertelników - w ochronie mieszkańców Greendale przed Czerwonym Aniołem Śmierci. Pomimo chłodnej fasady, Zelda jest empatyczna i ma silnie rozwinięty instynkt macierzyński. Relacje Sabrina Spellman "A ty nie jesteś moją matką, Zelda, więc nie zachowuj się jakbyś nią była!" — ''Sabrina Spellman. mały|220x220px|Zelda i Sabrina Relacja Sabriny i Zeldy obfituje w liczne spięcia, co jest spowodowane w dużej mierze przez podobieństwa charakterów na niektórych płaszczyznach. Podczas gdy Sabrina chce czynnie uczestniczyć w życiu swoich śmiertelnych przyjaciół negując tym samym dogmaty Kościoła Nocy, Zelda pogardza śmiertelnikami i nie widzi powodu dla którego jej bratanica miałaby chcieć utrzymywać z nimi ścisłe relacje. Pomimo wielu kłótni, Zelda kocha Sabrinę całym sercem i jest gotowa zrobić dla niej wszystko. Gdy nastoletnia pół-czarownica jest gnębiona przez Dziwne Siostry, jej ciotka od razu rusza z odsieczą prosto do Arcykapłana, nie godząc się na taki stan rzeczy. Kiedy Hilda, Lilith i Sabrina udają się do domu Putmanów, celem odprawienia egzorcyzmu na wujku Susie, Zelda zostaje w domu zamartwiając się o los najmłodszej z nich; ostatecznie dołącza do rytuału, ryzykując ekskomunikę i ratuje sytuację. To jak ważna dla Zeldy jest Sabrina widać w chwili, gdy bratanica wykrzykuje ciotce w twarz, że nie jest jej matką i ma się nie zachowywać jakby nią była. Ból spowodowany tymi słowami - padającymi z ust osoby, którą przygarnęła jako niemowlę i wychowała jak własną córkę, w gruncie rzeczy tak ją właśnie postrzegając - jest wyraźnie wypisany w oczach kobiety. "Nie przychodź do mnie z płaczem, gdy wszystko ci się posypie", Zelda odpowiada gorzko i odwracając się do pół-czarownicy plecami, odchodzi. Kiedy jednak Sabrina ostatecznie rozstaje się z Harveyem, to właśnie Zelda czeka na nią nocą na ganku, gotowa ukoić jej cierpienie ciepłem matczynych ramion. Gdy Sabrina wpisuje swoje imię do Księgi Bestii, kobieta jest bardzo dumna i to do tego stopnia, że nie oponuje na wieść, że dziewczyna chce porzucić Baxter High na rzecz Akademii Sztuk Niewidzialnych. Nie ma nic przeciwko startowaniu Sabriny na Przewodniczącego. Gdy dziewczyna zostaje wezwana do gabinetu Blackwooda i mówi o tym, że ciotka wychowała ją w przeświadczeniu, że może być każdym - w tym Najwyższą Kapłanką - Zelda jest wyraźnie zmieszana, co świadczy o prawdziwości tych słów. Przed Luperkaliami Zelda przybliża Sabrinie istotę owego święta, zachęcając ją do uczestnictwa. Sabrina jednak twierdzi, że nie jest jeszcze w stu procentach gotowa, ale gdyby została sparowana z osobą, którą zna, nie miałaby nic przeciwko. Kolejne spięcia pomiędzy Zeldą i Sabriną pojawiają się, gdy ta pierwsza akceptuje oświadczyny Blackwooda. Sabrina robi wszystko, aby nie dopuścić do ślubu. Zarzuca Zeldzie, że nie kocha ona Arcykapłana, na co kobieta odparowuje "Masz 16 lat, co ty możesz wiedzieć o miłości?". Gdy plan nastolatki nie powodzi się, dziewczyna ze łzami w oczach patrzy jak jej ciocia opuszcza Akademię ze swoim nowym mężem, który przy wszystkich upomina ją mówiąc, że jako żona powinna iść za mężem - nie obok. Po powrocie z miesiąca miodowego, gdy Faustus wysyła oczarowaną Zeldę aby zabiła Lewiatana i każdego, kto jej przeszkodzi, Sabrina dowiaduje się od Hildy, że Arcykapłan użył na kobiecie zaklęcia Caligariego, które było niegdyś stosowane na butnych żonach. Bratanica przełamuje klątwę, a następnie wraz z Zeldą i Hildą planują uwolnienie Ambrose'a z aresztu. Gdy Zelda ucieka Faustusowi i wraca do domu, dowiaduje się o prawdziwej tożsamości Sabriny i planach Mrocznego Pana względem niej. Fakt, że nie jest ona córką jej brata niczego dla niej nie zmienia: wciąż jest gotowa bronić dziewczynę za wszelką cenę. '''Hilda Spellman' "Zdradzę ci mały sekret. Kocham moją siostrę." — ''Hilda Spellman do Shirley Jackson. mały|220x220px|Siostry Spellman Pomimo skrajnej różnicy charakterów i morderczych epizodów starszej siostry, Zelda i Hilda bardzo się kochają. W akademickich czasach Zelda przeprowadzała na Hildzie liczne rytuały Dręczenia, co uczyniło ze szkolnego życia młodszej siostry piekło. Po śmierci Edwarda jednomyślnie przygarnęły Sabrinę, stając się jej prawnymi opiekunkami. Hilda wielokrotnie doprowadza Zeldę do szału, co często kończy się dla niej śmiercią i zakopaniem w ogrodzie Spellmanów, w ziemi Kaina. Relacje między siostrami poprawiają się po wizycie Batibat; okazuje się, że największym lękiem Zeldy jest utrata Hildy na zawsze, zaś największym lękiem młodszej siostry jest bycie uzależnioną do końca życia od starszej. Młodsza z sióstr stanęła w obronie starszej podczas kłótni z Sabriną, upominając dziewczynę, aby nie ważyła się zwracać w ten sposób do Zeldy. Później powstrzymuje akt autoagresji Zeldy w postaci samobiczowania i ze łzami w oczach tłumaczy jej, że wina nie leży po jej stronie. Zelda reaguje sceptycznie na wieść o podjęciu przez Hildę pracy w księgarni u Doktora Cerberusa. Niemniej, po informacji o opętaniu mężczyzny przez inkuba, starsza czarownica pomaga swojej siostrze go okiełznać. Gdy Shirley Jackson dręczy Zeldę, Hilda pomaga się jej zemścić poprzez umieszczenie robaka w jej głowie. Kiedy i to nie przynosi spodziewanego efektu, a Jackson przywołuje ducha zmarłej Constance w przeddzień ślubu, Hilda zaprasza ją na herbatę i ciastka migdałowe, które zawierały cyjanek - Hilda zdradza jej "sekret", kocha swoją siostrę i zgotuje piekło każdemu, kto ośmieli się skrzywdzić członka jej rodziny. Shirley umiera, a młodsza z sióstr Spellman kładzie kres nieprzyjemnościom, które spotykały jej starszą siostrę. Pomimo względnej ekscytacji ślubem Zeldy z Faustusem, Hilda zdaje się nie być do końca przekonana co do swojego przyszłego szwagra. Towarzyszy swojej siostrze w nocy przedślubnej, w oczekiwaniu na wizytę Szatana. Hilda uspokaja Zeldę mówiąc, że Mroczny Pan może wcale nie przyjść. Gdy prawie udaje jej się ostudzić nerwy siostry, drzwi otwierają się, a Hilda czym prędzej opuszcza pokój. Kiedy małżeństwo udaje się w podróż poślubną, a Blackwood upokarza Zeldę na oczach sabatu każąc jej podążać za nim, wraz z Sabriną mają łzy w oczach. Późniejszy atak łowców czarownic i sytuacja z Ambrosem pod nieobecność Zeldy pokazuje jak bardzo Hilda jest zagubiona bez swojej siostry. Po powrocie z miesiąca miodowego we Włoszech, Hilda od razu orientuje się, że z jej siostrą jest coś nie tak. Odkrywa, że Blackwood rzucił na nią zaklęcie, które miało nagiąć ją do jego woli czyniąc z niej marionetkę. Gdy zaklęcie zostaje zdjęte, obydwie siostry ustalają plan ocalenia Ambrose'a. Kiedy sytuacja z Sabriną wymyka się spod kontroli, siostry Spellman stają za nią murem. Po ocaleniu otrutych przez Faustusa członków sabatu, Hilda jest wyraźnie zagubiona: nie ma Szatana, nie mają kogoś czcić. Zelda odpowiada, że prawdopodobnie teraz będą Kościołem Lilith i jako Najwyższa Kapłanka dojdzie do tego co dalej. Na tą informację Hilda uśmiecha się ciepło do swojej siostry. '''Edward Spellman' Zelda bardzo kochała Edwarda i podziwiała go. Uczucie między rodzeństwem było bardzo zażyłe, mieli do siebie pełne zaufanie o czym świadczy prośba Edwarda, aby w tajemnicy przed jego małżonką i ich młodszą siostrą Zelda towarzyszyła mu w lesie Greendale w roli świadka, gdy on wpisze imię nowo narodzonej Sabriny do Księgi Bestii. W drugim sezonie dowiadujemy się, że gdy Edward został Arcykapłanem, Zelda była jego prawą ręką i pomagała mu w jego obowiązkach. W trosce o kobietę, Edward odrzucił prośbę Faustusa o rękę jego ukochanej siostry. Gdy wraz z Dianą zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej, pieczę nad jego córką przejęła Zelda wraz z Hildą. Faustus Blackwood mały|220x220px|Zelda i Faustus Zelda i Faustus poznali się w Akademii, jednak nie jest dokładnie powiedziane w którym okresie edukacji. Można jednak wywnioskować, że byli studentami w tym samym czasie, ponieważ oboje brali udział w Luperkaliach jako para. Faustus był również mentorem Edwarda. Miał zamiar pojąć Zeldę za żonę, jednak brat kobiety odmówił mu jej ręki. Blackwood poślubił więc Constance, zaś Zelda pozostała niezamężna. Jest prawdopodobne, że od tamtej pory para odseparowała się od siebie, o czym może świadczyć fakt, że kiedy Hilda wpada na pomysł, aby pełna wątpliwości odnośnie Mrocznego Chrztu Sabrina porozmawiała z Arcykapłanem, Zelda nic nie odpowiada, zupełnie nie poruszając tematu. Przed procesem Sabriny Zelda podejmuje próbę uwiedzenia Faustusa co jej się udaje, jednak czar pryska, gdy pod wpływem obdarcia z magicznych mocy, w jego dłoni pozostaje kosmyk jej włosów. Gdy nastoletnia pół-czarownica zaczyna uczęszczać do Akademii i być gnębiona przez Dziwne Siostry, Zelda od razu twardo staje po jej stronie. Faustus informuje Zeldę o ciąży Constance i prosi ją o zostanie jej położną twierdząc, że jest najlepsza. Wraz z rozwojem akcji, widoczne staje się napięcie między Blackwoodem a głową rodu Spellman, które znajduje ujście w momencie Szatańskiej Spowiedzi załamanej przez czyny swojej rodziny Zeldy, gdy Faustus całuje ją namiętnie - para po latach znów się zbliża, rozpoczynając ognisty romans. Na drugi dzień Blackwood odwiedza Ambrose'a i Zelda prosi go na stronę. Informując go o płci jego dzieci, bliźniąt, próbuje go pocałować, jednak mężczyzna opiera jej się. Dopiero po chwili okazuje się, że to jedynie wstęp do sadomasochistycznych praktyk seksualnych w ich relacji, na które Zelda się godzi. Swoje spotkania zachowują w sekrecie, ponieważ ciężarna żona Blackwooda nie uznaje poligamii. Po jednej ze "spowiedzi" Faustus prosi Zeldę, aby została Nocną Matką jego dzieci. Kobieta przyjmuje tą informację z ogromną radością. Czarnoksiężnik również oferuje jej etat w Akademii w zastępstwie za jego żonę. Podczas ataku Trzynastki, Blackwood przywołuje Zeldę do Akademii - Constance zaczyna rodzić. Spellman odbiera poród, wraz z Prudence ukrywając jednak przed swoim kochankiem tożsamość pierwszego z bliźniąt, Leticii, informując go o jednym potomku, Judasie. Zelda decyduje się na wychowanie dziewczynki w sekrecie, jednak po epizodzie z Gryllą, w obawie o jej bezpieczeństwo i z bólem serca decyduje się na oddanie jej Desmeldzie. Czarownica uczy w Akademii, a jej romans z Blackwoodem trwa. Podczas jednego ze spotkań Zelda pyta czy mężczyzna ma zamiar sformalizować ich związek. Słysząc wymijającą odpowiedź dotyczącą żałoby po zmarłej w połogu żonie, Zelda informuje go, że na opłakiwanie Constance dostanie z jej strony tyle czasu ile potrzebuje, ale do tego momentu ich relacje będą jedynie zawodowe. Blackwood szanuje jej decyzję. Pakt ten zostaje złamany w noc Luperkalii, gdy para spędza romantyczne chwile w lesie. Po święcie Faustus wzywa Zeldę do swojego gabinetu i wyznaje jej, że chciał kiedyś uczynić z niej swoją żonę, jednak jej brat odrzucił jego prośbę. Wręcza jej serca turkawek, oświadczając się. Zelda akceptuje zaręczyny. Para wkrótce bierze ślub i tuż po ceremonii czar ognistego uczucia pryska. Blackwood deklasuje Zeldę na oczach sabatu, a podczas miesiąca miodowego we Włoszech rzuca na nią urok, który wymaga na niej posłuszeństwo wobec męża. Wkrótce po złamaniu zaklęcia przez Hildę i Sabrinę, Prudence informuje ojca o istnieniu Leticii. Między małżeństwem wywiązuje się kłótnia: Zelda ze sztyletem przy szyi najstarszej córki Arcykapłana grozi mu, że zabije ją jeśli nie pozwoli jej oddalić się z Letty. Mężczyzna jednak ignoruje jej groźby twierdząc, że ma drugą córkę. Zelda wbija sztylet w jego biurko i zostaje zabrana przez strażników do celi. Wkrótce jednak zostaje uwolniona przez Prudence i po ocaleniu sabatu oraz objęciu stanowiska Arcykapłanki, zleca Ambrose'owi i Prudence odszukanie Blackwooda i sprowadzenie bliźniąt do domu. Ambrose Spellman budowie Diana Spellman budowie Judas i Judith Blackwood budowie Prudence Blackwood budowie Lilith budowie Constance Blackwood budowie Shirley Jackson budowie Umiejętności * Rzucanie zaklęć: umiejętność zmiany i kontrolowania wydarzeń poprzez przywołanie, użycie formuł lub gestów. * Projekcja astralna: umiejętność opuszczenia duszy przez ciało celem dokonania podróży astralnej. * Ograniczenie: nieruchome utrzymanie bytu na określonej powierzchni. * Egzorcyzm: Zelda potrafi dokonać egzorcyzmu przy pomocy innych czarownic. * Atmokineza: zdolność do wpływania na pogodę; Spellmanowie przywołali tornado. * Ochrona: umiejętność rzucania zaklęć ochronnych celem ochrony innych od niebezpieczeństwa. * Teleportacja: zdolność do szybkiego przemieszczania się między miejscami. * Telekineza: umiejętność poruszania i kontrolowania przedmiotów siłą umysłu; w ten sposób Zelda uchroniła Harvey'a przed byciem uderzonym przez jego ojca. * Kontrola umysłu: zdolność do kontrolowania myśli, uczuć i czynów drugiej osoby. * Medium: Zelda potrafi przywoływać duchy i komunikować się z nimi. * Długowieczność: jako czystej krwi czarownica, Zelda starzeje się wolniej niż śmiertelnicy. Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Rodzina Spellman Kategoria:Do rozbudowania Kategoria:Zalążek